


Mike and the Secret Saturdays

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Mike Lu & Og, The Secret Saturdays
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Jen, Jamie, Mike, and Ling-Ling travel into the mountains to meet the family's old godparents known as Doc and Drew Saturday, along with their son named Zak who is around Mike's age.





	

It was snowing as the Mazinsky siblings and Ling-Ling were traveling through a mountain together. They were going to meet old friends of the family who were known as Doc and Drew Saturday. Mike was eager since they had a son around her age by the name of Zak. She had little to no memory of the Saturday family, but it was understood because she was very little whenever the Saturday family would see their family.

"Ling-Ling very cold, Mike..." Ling-Ling shivered as he was walking behind the tomboy.

"Come here, Ling-Ling..." Mike cooed as she then picked up the battle monster and wrapped her arms around him to keep him warm.

"Ling-Ling thanks you a lot, Mike..." Ling-Ling shivered as he nuzzled against her for warmth.

"How much longer, Jamie?" Jen asked. "I'm so cold that I feel like I wouldn't feel a silver bullet if I got shot by it."

"Look, there's a campground," Jamie pointed out. "That must be Doc and Drew."

"Thank goodness..." Mike shuddered with a weak smile. "Come on, Ling-Ling, we're almost there... Ling-Ling?... Ling-Ling!"

Ling-Ling did not answer, he was so cold that he was knocked out.

"Oh, my God!" Mike yelped.

"What's wrong, Mike?" Jamie asked his little sister.

"Ling-Ling won't answer, I think he has frostbite!" Mike replied.

"Oh, my..." Jen's face paled.

A couple came out of the tent. There was a tough and bulky looking man with a slender woman.

"Doc, Drew, long time no see." Jamie smiled to the couple.

"Oh, Jamie..." Drew hugged the young adult man. "Jen..." she then hugged the teenage girl, then looked to the preteen tomboy. "Oh, is that Michelene?"

"Oh, but it can't be," Doc replied. "Michelene was just a baby when we last met."

"The name is Mike!" Mike called back.

"Ooh, it is Mike..." Drew commented, then looked down. "Is this your dog?"

"This is Ling-Ling, he's my pet battle monster," Mike pouted. "I think he's frozen stiff, he won't wake up."

"Oh, dear, bring him to me... I'll warm him up in a jiffy." Drew took a hold of the poor battle monster.

"Thanks, Aunt Drew, I can call you that, right?" Mike replied.

"Of course you can," Drew smiled. "I was your brother's godmother for a good while."

Mike smiled back to the white-haired woman. The Saturday family then let the Mazinsky siblings into their tent which was a lot bigger and warmer than it seemed to be on the outside. Ling-Ling was wrapped up in a blanket and was close to the fire so he could warm up.


End file.
